Alex's Bad Boy
by A.K.A. Producer Sam
Summary: Everyone knows how awkward I am around boys. Well, that all changed when I met Elijah. (REWRITE of Alex's Bad Boy)


**I have been watching a LOT of modern family. They should all be in character. I didn't like my other draft because I didn't like the name and I didn't like the grammar and Alex was out of character, I also like Haley and Andy together so he'll be in the story. **

**Anyways, Alex is probably my favorite character, next to Haley and Lily. This is set around season 5, but AU because I haven't seen all of season five and I don't have a way to watch the episodes. And I have no beta. **

**Chapter 1: What Just happened?**

**Alex's POV**

Everyone knows how awkward I am around boys. Well, that all changed when I met Elijah.

It was my first day of Senior year and of course mom was in a panic.

"Honey," Mom says to Haley "I need you to drive your brother and sister to school this morning."

Looking up from my book, I laugh and ask. "Do you want us to make it there alive?"

Luke laughed and Haley shot him a glare. Hearing a car horn, we all looked. Mom looked out the window. "Oh, that's Meredith. Luke, Alex you better get going fast. She's pretty impatient." She honks again. Mom looked. "You better go."

Meredith is singing 'Fancy' in a high pitched voice. I leaned over to Luke. "That's your girlfriend." I remind him.

"Yeah and your only friend."

"Shut up. You're lucky I even approve of your gross relationship." I saw Luke roll his eyes.

" 's go, 's go, 's go." Meredith said "First day of senior year. Don't want to be late."

Luke looks at me "She's been hanging out with Grandpa and Mom too much."

"Agree." I say sitting in the passenger side. Luke and Meredith look at me. "What?"

"Bae. I hate to tell you this, but, go sit in the back."

"Shouldn't I be your bae. I mean we did have-"

Meredith blushes and slaps Luke "Ew. Ew." I say. She's never really one to brag about her romantic life. Even if she is dating my brother. "What does bae even mean?" I ask changing the god awful subject.

I'm still used to Luke being the niave' little brother who thought he could charge his electronics with his head. And Meredith is my best and only friend. So yeah it is a little awkward.

"Before anyone else." Meredith enunciates.

"Yeah. I should be that." I say "I'm the one who introduced you to Luke, you're the one who just went around your own sisters back and started making out with her friend."

"We didn't make out on purpose. It just sort of happened." Meredith said in a high pitched voice.

"Whatever" I say.

Mom opens the door. "What are you still doing here? You're going to be late for school 's go, 's go, 's go."

I get in the back. "Oh God. I'm Mrs. Dunphy." I hear Meredith say

"I may just have to break up with you."

**...**

Walking down that hallway, Meredith and I open our lockers. "Hey. Meredith." A boy smiled.

"Oh. Hey, Elijah." She smiled. He was rather cute. Silver-Blue eyes, dark thick hair. Very tall, kind of tan, must be from summer. I noticed a small southern accent.

He smiled at me. "Who's this?"

I laugh stupidly. "This is Alex." Meredith said.

"Oh. This is the girl you got in a fight with." he said. Long story. "Right?"

Meredith smiled "Right."

"Elijah." Someone called. He smiled and began to head over to the group of football players.

"Okay. Who is that?"I ask. "How do you know him."

"He's my next door neighbor. My mom being the welcome wagon of the street, means I have to show the kids around." She looked at Elijah's butt and smiled. "Sometimes. It does have it's perks."

"Really?" I ask "You're dating my brother."

Meredith shrugged. "I love Luke and all. But, that doesn't mean I can't look at merchandise."

"Did you just say you loved my brother?" I ask

Her eyes become wide. "What no? Ew. Wait not what I meant." I glance at her. "Ew. No."

We walk down the hallway. I look and ad "He loves you too."

Meredith shoots me a look and pushes me.

**Line Break**

I change in the stalls at gym. I hate changing in front of people. Walking out of gym, Elijah is staring right at me-I think he licked his lips. I can't help but notice how muscular the guy is, it was like that was all he did.

"Alright. Everyone, rock wall." I hated the rock wall. Especially the guys during the rock wall. It was like they've never seen a butt before. "Kliener. Dunphy."

Who the hell is Kliener? I ask myself. I knew half the boys in the class, mainly because I've had to tutor them after school. But, I have no idea who Klien-oh no.

"Well." Elijah said "Nice to see you again. Alex."

**...**

He smirked and moved his dark hair out of his eyes. "You sure you can handle me." He asked.

I grumble in frustration and grab the helmet. I hook the chain up to the harness and wait. Elijah follows.

"And Go."

Climbing I hear snickering. I look. Elijah is staring at me. "Like the view? Take a picture."

"Alright." He says taking his phone out. I hear a snap. My face turns red. "Perfect background for my phone."

A few of the guys laugh and nudge each other. Elijah continues to climb, I wait for him to get to my level and I kick him off the wall.

**Line Break**

"You're first day of school I can't believe you got suspended."

"The one time Coach Ricky pays attention." I mutter.

"What was that young lady?" My mom asked.

"Hey. What are you doing home so early." Dad asked.

"Alex. Got suspended for three days kicking a student off the rock wall in gym." Mom explained.

Dad laughed. Mom gave him a glare "I mean what happened?"

"We where climbing the rock-wall. I get paired up with some arrogant dick who decides it was funny to take a picture of my ass." I say slamming my back pack down. Dad laughed again. I shoot him a glare. He looked nervously down at his ceral. "I just happened to get in trouble the one day Coach Ricky isn't stoned or drunk."

"Alex. If this is true, it's called sexual harrassment. You go to Principle Lahey to report it." Mom tells me. "You know how much he hates Coach Ricky."

"Whatever." I say storming upstaires.

"Wait. I need your laptop, your ipod, your phone. And any other things that give you joy and enterntainment."

"How am I supposed to do my homework?" I ask

"Probably should've thought about that before you almost hurt someone."

**...**

The door bell rang later that night after dinner. "I'm here to see Alex Dunphy. Meredith McHale told me she lived here." I looked up from my text book. I recognized that accent.

"I'm sorry." Mom said "She's grounded. Who are you?"

"Elijah Kliener." He told mom. "I'm the guy she almost injured on the rock wall."

"Oh. Then just a second." She said "Alex!" Mom called "A boy is at the door for you."

Haley and Luke looked up at me, I blushed. "Mom." I groan.

I get up from the kitchen and look at Elijah. He's wearing a long sleeve shirt and shorts. Looking like he just came from a jog.

"Apologize to him." Mom whispers to me pulling on my shirt yanking me towards her.

"Yeah?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

He sat on the porch. I shut the door when I realize Luke, Haley, Dad and Mom where watching, I sit down next to him.

"What?" I ask again.

He shows me a picture of my ass on his phone and delets it. "I haven't sent it anyone." He assured me.

"What's with the change of heart?" I ask.

"I felt bad that you got suspended for something that I had comin'," He smirked.

He looks past me with his wide blue eyes. I turn. Everyone looked out the window. They ducked.

"Let's give them a show." He said kissing me.

I laugh nervously and look back. Haley is holding her phone, looking like she was laughing. Mom's mouth was open, Luke and dad high five each other.

I walk back in a few moments after he left and open up my book. Mom cringes. "Sweetie? Don't you want to talk about what happened."

I look up and squint my eyes. "I'm confused what exactly happened? Where you guys watching."

Haley spinned and put her hand on mom's shoulder "What mom is trying to say is...How was the kiss."

"Haley." Mom screeched. "I was not."

"So." Haley asked sitting on the couch next to me. "How was it?" I turn the page in my book. She blinked. "Aren't you going to tell me that it was the best first kiss ever. That he somehow slipped a hand under your shirt."

"Haley." Mom scolds.

Dad looked up from the window. "What hand under the shirt? There was a hand under the shirt?"

"No. Dad" I tell him. He laughs leaning on mom, he puts a hand on her shoulder, I watch it tighten.

"See nothing to worry about there Claire." He says

"Ow. Phil your hurting me." Mom says escaping his grip.

**...**

Haley and I sat in our room. I was finishing my homework. "Tell me something. Please. Anything." Haley demanded. I continue to write and ignore her. "Please." she begged.

I plugged my iPhone in to ignore Haley. She throws a pillow at me. I yank my earbuds out "What?"

"Tell me something."

"He's from Texas." I say putting my earbuds back in.

"What that's it."

"Yep." I say

"God. You suck."

**Line Break**

"So. Explain to me why Elijah texted me and asked for your number?" Meredith asked the next morning. In front of Luke.

He blinked. "Who's Elijah? And why does he have your number?"

Meredith's face turns red. "The guy who kissed me last night."

"Ohhh." Luke said turning to Meredith again. "Why does he have your number."

"In case he ever needs help." Meredith said. "Wait he kissed you."

"Yeah" I nod "But. It was only to fool Mom, dad, Haley and Luke while they where watching us."

"So. That's it." Meredith screeched. "You're first kiss. That's it."

"Not my first kiss." I say sitting in the back. "You sound like Haley." Meredith turned around and pointed to me. She absolutley hated Haley.

"Don't ever compare me to that slut." Meredith said.

"Don't call my sister a slut."Luke said. "Just because your my girlfriend doesn't mean you get to make fun of her. I could have Alex kick your ass again."

Meredith turned around and clasped her hands on the wheel. "To be fair. I kicked her ass."

"Who's the one that had the three broken ribs for a month?" I ask

"Who's the one who had the broken wrist?" Meredith asked

"Yeah, from catching myself after you superman dived me."

" 's go, 's go, 's go." Mom claps from outside. Meredith's face turned a bright red.

"I have got to stop hanging out with you people. I'm becoming a Prichett." Meredith said. "And that's a very very bad thing."

**...**

He slams himself into my locker after I opened it. I moved my hand in annoyance before it shuts. "What?"

"Homecoming is coming up in two weeks."

"You're already asking me to homecoming."

"Not asking."

I look at him "It sounds like you're asking."

"Not asking." He annunciates before shoving his hands into his varsity football jacket and walking away.

So? Did I just get asked to Homecoming or not?.


End file.
